metal gear solid plasma reports conspiracy
by turedarknes man
Summary: this is a story of suspence and drama. it seems that the three snake brothers are not only three but actually four. also, superpowers and a new conspiracy is taking place. must be read to be believed.
1. Chapter 1

metal gear solid "plasma reports" conspiracy

(this is my first fanfic and my englihs is not good so try no to be mean or anuthing ok? lol! have fun :D)

ocelot revolver was not a good guy he wanted everyone to think he was so when he had in his power the secret powers of the big boss (thats nakid snake for you guys)  
>he knew he was going to clone them<p>

Ocelot "and now i'll use the powers from the big boss to clone him with the techinchs i learn from eva in china" (see notes at the end of the chapter)

thus ocelot started a plan to create clones of big boss by cloning him!  
>he used research from china, about the four elemnts and the states of the matters.<p>

FIRE-WING-WATER-GROUND ...  
>SOLID-LIQUID-LIQUIDUS-PLASMA ... (notes below)<p>

ocelot: "i shall use the powers of teh elements to create a new big bosses stronger than big boss himself... that will teacht him to treat me nice and not trust so much in an ocelot!"

and thus, ocelot used powers from china itself to bend the elements and create new life forms.  
>he needed dna for the clonation, but that was no problem, ocelot had been near big boss plenty of times in the past, and they had a bond thicker than blood itself. one drop from ocelot had enough dna from big boos for an army of clones but he needed only four.<p>

ocelot: "GROUND quiet but strong, you've the elemental property of...  
>SOLID...<br>POWERS OF BENDING, MAKE THIS ONE THE GOOD GUY."

(with a magic twist, a little baby was borned)  
>(his codename was "solid snake")<p>

ocelot: "WATER noisy but fearles, you've the elemental property of...  
>LIQUID POWERS OF BENDING, MAKE THIS ONE THE BAD GUY!."<p>

(the same proces another baby was borned, this one had a codename named similar to the previous one)  
>("liquid snake")<p>

ocelot: "FIRE not water not ground but something in beetwen, strong and ferles, you've the elemental property of...  
>sOLIDUS POWERS OF BENDING, MAKE THIS ONE THE POWERFUL ONE!."<p>

(once again teh same, this time it was "solidus snake")

and for one final time, he repeated:

ocelot: "WING, by far the best element of all ruler of everything, there is WIND even in the sea, in te volcanous or in the caves, you've the elemental property of...  
>PLASMA POWERS OF BENDING, MAKE THIS ONE THE..." but before he could finish something interrupted him<p>

?^1 (see author notes): I cee you have done yor work well my dear oceltolity

?^2: "see i knew ocelot was week and he was going to clone all along. he is kind of a backstabeer afer all."

?^1: "you were right all along my precious EVA you were totally right. Now OCELOT WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH YOU?"

EVA: i say we kill him good. he has it coming i say.

ocelot: "magnificents bastards you are. you are a magnificent baster BIG BOSS!"

BIG BOOS: i know, i know. Muahaahhahahhahahhahahaahah!

but then something has happened. a magical twist appeared, a final fourth baby appeared. ocelto never finished his phrase, then what's this baby attitude towards life?  
>no matter, the babby was borned and in the future he was going to be known... no wait, he was not going to be known by anyone... cause even his codename was a secret.<p>

"Plasma Snake was final borned"

to be continued?

AUTHOR NOTES:  
>SINCE THIS SERIES IS METAL GEAR THEN SOMETHING ARE GOING TO BE DIFFICULT TO PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T PLAY THE GAME. I'LL TRY TO INCLUDE A SECTION DOWN HERE TO EXPLAIN EVERY DETAIL THAT'S NOT SO EASY TO UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU READ THE STORY BUT I DON'T PROMISE TO INCLUDE EVERYTHING THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG.<br>IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBT JUST PM ME, OK? GOOD-

1 EVA is a spy in MetalGear SnakeEatar. She loves naked snake (not that one, lol! xD ) and worked for the chinese but then came back in portable OPs. Since she is chinnesse she brought the powers of clonation from China or something. I don't care bout what created the clones if it's credible. LOL.

2 i want to make like in the movies where you dont know who a character talking is until he shows his face or say something. if the reader is not suppoused to know who a character is, then i'll use "?". if there are multiple characters like this, then i'll use numbers, like "?^1" and "?^2". here they were BIG BOSS and eva.

3 BIG BOSS is the big good guy from the metal gear games, and i like him. but then he somehow turns bad (i dont get this one either) so i write him like a bad guy his original name is snake, naked snake (again not that one =P ) thats why his sons are named after him

4 plasma is another states of the matter. i look it up on wikipedia, but have no idea what it actually is. as far as i got it, its like dust flying in the space with a lot of electricity. like an electric cloud of something. it sounds so powerful LOL.

5 do you like plasma snakes codename? let met tell you something, you will love him ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE SONS OF BIG BOSS

(ok guys just to let you know i dont want oceleto dead, so he was not killed in the end, just lethaly wounded)

BIG BOSS: DAMN IT TO HELL!1!1! THAT OCELOT SCAPED, AND HE TOOK ONE OF THE BABIES WITH HIM. THE ONE WITH GREEN HAIR AND RED-EYES. that baby had the potential to be the best of them, i know it.

eva: no problem my sweatheart, we still have three of them four

BIG BOS: "... YEAH THATS RIGHT, but i still dont like him and want ocelot dead. unless..." when suddenly BIG BOSS AIMED his gun at EVA.

BIG BOSS: "are you working with him? he is your lover! that's what you've been up to all those nights when you didnt return did you?"

*BIG BOSS WAS half right, EVA was not working ecelot but she did have a lover. his name was DOCTORSTRANGELOVE, no other than BIG BOSS' BOSS THE BOSS former lover.*  
>(notes at the end of the chapter, like always, LOL)<p>

EVA: "no my love, you are the only one for me. besides i want ocelot dead too, we have that in common my dear beloved one. i'll have his head for breakfast and his balls for lunch."

big boss: "well, im usually not that happy to hear say you want to eat some other men balls, but i guess i will let this one slip. don't forget i'll have my eyes on you."

EVA: "don't you mean your eye? ;D " (notes, bottompage)

big boss: "someday EVA, someday i'll punch you and send you to the moon then i'll make chico blow up the moon or campbell rape your ass, just for revengues' sake "

EVA: "lol, you are so funny snake"

BIG BOSS: "yeah... funny"

after that heat conversation BIG BOSS AND EVA went under a box togheter. what happened next is left to the weirds imagination. ;)

and when they were finished having sex, they decided to take the babyes with them. since ocelot called them solid, liquid and liquidus, those were the names they would forever carry.

now, it'd be funny to follow the life of the 3 children but we all know hoew they ended up. Solid was an agent for the guverment, Liquid was an agent for the terrorist and Liquidus was no other than the precident of the UNited Estates of American. Whats left to know is what heppened to the last. the one no one know about. ocelots own son in deception and backstabeery, "Plasma Snake". (noets, again)

TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 3...

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTES:<p>

A) red eyes is kind fo cliche, but i like it, so i'll keep it that way

B) is not the character from that old movie but a man from peace walker, the PSP game. he seems to be the main bad guy, i didnt get much of that game, but in the end he joins snake teams. or snake joins his teams, i trully dont get it.  
>all i know is DR. produces IA and was once the BOSS lover, so he is not gay and like women.<p>

sorry, no DR./SNAKE slashes here. ;D

C) the boss was a woman who trained snake. i think it was his mother since she had a baby on the battle field in shape of a snake.  
>also, killing her its the best part of all games, since its sad as hell. damn it, i even cried a little. ;_;<p>

D) BIG BOSS lost an eye in snake eater, it was the fault of EVA to make things worst. thats why she makes a bad joke.

E) all the information about the other snakes comes from the first games. metal gear 1 2 and 3 should epxlain all that matters, so far i see no need to explain the other snakes. if you want to know abhout them, just read metal gear wiki.

F) i need to stop creating chapters that doesnt include lilttle plasma snake. he is my character so i have free capacity of modifieng him.  
>the other characters i have to respect the cannon with somse other difference, but with plasma snake i can do all kind of crazy things.<br>like giving him red eyes, lol- n_n


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LIFE LESSONS

ten years has passed since then. plasma was now a grow up man with man-muscles and a big brain. (among other things)  
>he grew up faster than most other men because he was a clone and clones grow up faster.<br>(see notes below)

ocelot keep him in secret, training with him and in secret with some of his friends, like sniper wolf or raven. they sweard never tell big boss about it, because if they did a bomb ocelot implanted inside them would explote.

but one day, ocelot though it was his duty to tell his son the secret of life. one life lesson.

ocelot: "you see son, people are coward and are weak, so they will look up for leaders that can make them feel secure. they will pick anything so they can keep on living. they only care about aparences. as long as you LOOK strong they will folow you.  
>and you will have the power to control them. control power is the best.<p>

plasma: "so you are telling me that i should get power from the week that are stronger than me to use it to control them, right?"

ocelot: "no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOOH!" said ocelot whil he smacked plasma snake "and ten times NO!1!... let me finish first you stpid child, k'?  
>people are also scared while in power. if people below them noticed they are stronger, then that people can overthrown them. they can be betrayeed.<br>so they try to give second commands no to the best of people, but to those they can trust. and in that trust, there is weeknes as well."

plasma: "so you are telling me i should be in the middle then? not in the bottom but not in power. that will let me control AND betreey, right?"

ocelot drop a little tear of pure happyness but it was short so that plasma couldnt notice.

ocelot: "yes my son, im so proud of you. you should always be second in command.  
>that way you can betreey and you can control. those are the only power human-kind really have."<p>

ocelot cleared his eyes and continued.

ocelot: "now you have learned everything me and foxhound can teach you its time to make you go with a new teacher. he is the 2d in command to the boss, which is perfect since he can betray BIG BOSS. AND truth be told, he works for me."

suddenly, a misterious voice appear...

?: "so soon and you are alreaedy telling him everything? god ocelot you really are an old fart. havent it ocurred to you that to be a good apprentice of you he must betray you. if you tell him i work for the boss, you just made it stronger."

ocelot: "do you think i dont know that? i didnt tell him because i wanted to, i told him to protect him from you. after all you betrayeed the boss, you could betreey me and him as well. if you betreey me, then my son here will be able to avange me. you get,  
>don't you... CHICO?" (see notes)<p>

chico: "of course i do old fart, now let that kid go with me i shall teach them about the super-natural!" (more notes)

ocelot: "you heard chicho plasma snake, go with him." ocelot put plasma next to him and start to whisper "(and remember, be second in command. it doesnt matter if you have to pretend to betreey me as long as he puts in second. then you can use him)"

plasma snake knew something was going on. why would his father take him with the super-natural soldier?  
>all his life he knew he was something else. he knew he was special like no one else.<p>

the wing told him. every day he went outside he could feel the wing on his face. but it was not only wing he could felt, he could feel sorrow, he could feel gun-powder, he could feel anything... it was like...  
>he knew everything that was on that wing he touched, like the wing and him were one thing.<p>

but his plan was clear, he should try to manipulate chico and get as his second hand.

the day had come. they arrived at chico's division ...

TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 4...

**************************************************  
>AUTHOR NOTES<p>

A) in metal gear world clones grow up faster than humans beens. thats why snake is old on metal gear 4, because he aged up fasters. solidus for some reason i couldnt get age up EVEN FASTEST than his brothers. i dont want to spoil anything but plasma will age up a lilttle bit slower than his brothers.

B) chico is a guy from metal gear peace walker. he seems to be south american (just like me :D ) and to communicate with creatures like big foot or nahuelito. thats why he is the supervisor of "super-natural" in this story. since he was right about big foot on peace walker (you can fight them, so its 100% true) then he is probably right about everything else.

C) foxhound is not supoused to tell big boss about plasmas trainng, thats why they wont... or wil they? :D 


End file.
